Edward Anthony Swan
by beckyj24
Summary: When Edward leaves in New Moon, little does he know that Bella is pregant.Now her son is about to meet a group of vampires he never thought he'd see. CHAP 2 EDITED!
1. Summary

**Summary**

**When Edward leaves in New Moon, little does he realise that he has impregnated Bella after they both got a little carried away. Edward doesn't find out about the pregnancy. Giving birth to the vampire-human hybrid kills Bella but the baby – Edward Anthony Swan – is found alongside Bella's body and a letter for the baby by vampire Daniel who smelt the blood whilst hunting. Fifteen years later, Edward Anthony Swan returns to Forks and meets his grandfather Charlie who knew nothing of him. (More to come later.....)**


	2. A letter

**Letter**

I sighed as I read the letter that my mother had written for me many years ago. The paper was worn around the edges from the excessive amounts of times that I had held it, trying unsuccessfully to remember something about her.

_Dear Edward Anthony Swan, _

_I love you. If you read this letter then I obviously didn't survive, for that I'm sorry. I really don't know what to write, in fact, I feel kinda stupid writing this: a letter that may only be thrown away or never read. Let me tell you about your family: firstly, there's my dad, your granddad, Charlie. He's the chief of police in Forks, Washington. He doesn't know about you. I'm sorry for that too; I just didn't know how to tell him that I was pregnant; I didn't want to let him down so I ran away instead. Then there's my mother, Renee. She lives in Jacksonville with my stepdad Phil. Then there's your father. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I love him with my all my heart, despite the fact that it's broken. Your father left me a few days after I turned 18, I found out that I was pregnant, a week later – that was three weeks ago. Your father left me because he didn't love me anymore, although it shattered my heart beyond repair, I saw his point. Your father was beautiful and amazing, I was simple and plain. I hope that you look like your father with no interference from my genes. _

_While I'm writing this, I'm one month pregnant but look about eight months pregnant. There's a reason for this: your father is a vampire. Don't worry – I'm not crazy. Your father is a vampire – immortal and beautiful but only drinks animal blood, as do the rest of his family. Let me tell you about them... First there's Alice, she's mad, and loves to shop. She was my best friend. Then there's Jasper, Alice's husband. He's the newest member of the Cullen family and has trouble sticking to their 'vegetarian' diet, he attacked me on my eighteenth birthday when I received a paper cut opening a present. Next there's Emmett, he looks scary but is really just a big teddy bear, and Rosalie, Emmett's wife, even for a vampire she is amazingly beautiful. Rosalie never liked me that much though; your father said it was she was jealous of my humanity. Then there's Carlisle, he's the father figure in the family, a doctor and very compassionate, and his wife Esme, I've never met anybody as loving as Esme. I thought of both Esme and Carlisle as my parents. All of the Cullens have golden eyes (because of their diet), are pale and, of course, are exceedingly beautiful. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett continually repeat high school so as that they can stay in the same place for periods of time rather than move constantly._

_Remember that I love you Edward, no matter what._

_Your Mom._

_xx_

By the end of the letter, I had tears threatening to pour down my face. I wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeve and took a deep breath before entering the living room of the apartment that I shared with my 'brother' Daniel. Daniel had found me fifteen years ago while he was hunting, alongside my already dead mother. He did everything to try and save her he told me, but it was too late. His vampire venom could not bring people back from the dead.

Daniel was watching the sports channel when I walked in.

"Have you packed yet?" He asked as I headed for the kitchen.

"Nearly. I... I got a bit distracted."

"Oh."

I got a glass of juice before heading back to my room. My clothes were packed in the suitcase on my bed. The only thing I had left to pack was my books, music and other random stuff that littered the drawers of my desk. I picked my mother's letter up from the bed before sitting down. I remembered reading it for the first time, when Daniel thought that I was ready. I knew that Daniel was a vampire, but had no idea that my father had been. Sure, I knew that I wasn't human but I also knew that I wasn't a vampire. When I found out what I was, although I was relieved to finally understand, part of me refused to believe the fact. It had taken me a few weeks to accept it. Looking in the mirror now, I realised just how oblivious I had been, it was pretty obvious. I was paler than any humans that I knew, although not as pale as Daniel. I was, although I don't wish to be vain, very beautiful. My eyes were a deep brown but tended to turn green when I relaxed. My hair was odd. It was chocolatey brown but had an obvious bronze colour to it which was obvious in the sun. I was slim but muscular and of medium height. Daniel on the other hand had pure dark brown hair and golden eyes, this being because he only hunted animals. He was slightly taller than me and much more muscled.

I finished packing and took my two suitcases out into the main living area of the apartment. I wanted to do something before we left to our new home of Alaska. I was already claiming to be 20 and Daniel, 23.

"Awesome," said Daniel looking over to me. "We'll head out for Alaska tomorrow, yeah? We're already enrolled in a high school over there. I hear the bears there get pretty big as well."

"Daniel," I started, suddenly nervous of what I was about to ask. "There's something I want to do before we go to Alaska."

Daniel looked at me as I stared at my hands. I could feel his impatience growing as I didn't answer.

"Well? Spit it out then!"

"I want to go back to Forks."

I looked up at Daniel who stared at me for a moment before laughing. I wondered what I had said to make him do so.

"Aw, kid." He said, as he recovered from his laughing. "You had me worried for a minute. Why so nervous?"

"I dunno, I guess I was worried about your reaction."

Daniel started to laugh again. I couldn't help but join in with him.

"We'll head out tomorrow. Yeah?"

" Sure thing." I replied, happy. I was going to my birthplace, I was going to meet my grandfather. I knew that I wouldn't meet my father. He would have moved away a long time ago, his family with him. Besides, he didn't even know that I existed. I sighed and returned to my bedroom.

**Ok guys, please let me know what you think! Anybody who reviews will get mentioned at the start of the next chapter :D **

**Constructive criticism welcome of course :D **

**And free cyber pomegranates to all who review ;D**

**Becky**

**xx**


	3. The Car Ride

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer *sigh* **

**Thanks to the following guys who, of course, get cyber pomegranates....**

**MrsEdwardCullenP**

**iloveTwilight-kk**

**soccershadow3**

**pumbleXchook**

**stormus2105**

**Leon McFrenchington**

**XxBlue-Eyed-BellaxX (who gets a cyber Edward) :D**

**So Chapter two.....**

I was waiting for Daniel by the car. He had gone last minute hunting before we left for Forks and I was starting to get impatient. The sun was starting to emerge over the apartment building around me and I was aware of the faint glow that my skin was giving off. I was starting to get impatient. If Daniel was any longer we would have to wait until this evening to leave. It might have drawn some attention to us had we left in the middle of the sunny day. People already thought that we were odd. Fair enough, we hadn't seen many humans since I had graduated from high school two years ago, but they may have noticed if two teenage looking boys stepped out onto the street, one glowing and one reflecting light like a diamond. I looked around for Daniel. He was nowhere in sight. I couldn't hear or smell him either, I groaned, frustrated. He was most likely at his usual hunting ground; the large park just outside the town.

I put the suitcases, both mine and Daniel's, in the trunk of the car and climbed into the drivers seat. We had chosen to take my car; Daniels was a little too.... noticeable. Daniel owned a silver Mercedes whereas I owned a silver Volkswagen.

I revved up the car and put it into gear. I pulled away from the side of the street and began to drive towards the park. When I arrived, the sun was almost risen completely but about to be obscured by a large, grey cloud. I smiled and admired the view. Daniel had obviously heard me coming and was jogging at a human pace to the car.

"Hurry up!" I said, both impatient and annoyed, knowing that he was able to hear me.

"You wouldn't want me to blow our cover now little bro', would you?" Daniel said, nearing the car. I merely grunted in response. "Now budge over," Daniel continued, opening the door to the driver's seat. "I'm driving."

I didn't bother arguing with Daniel as I shifted into the passenger seat. I simply chose to mumble incoherently. Daniel started up the car and drove with alarming speed out of the park. I continued to mumble to myself, "...stupid, speeding vampires..." Daniel looked at me amused, with a small smirk on his face, but didn't bother to retaliate. I could tell that he was excited about moving. He had been getting bored of the small town that we had been living in the past five years and was rather excited about being able to hunt different animals without going so far. He was especially excited about the bears in Alaska.

We were already nearing the highway at this point; Daniel had pushed my car up to 150mph and was willing it to go faster. The morning traffic was beginning to build and Daniel wanted to avoid it. He hated nothing more than to get stuck in traffic and He had terrible road rage. He had destroyed more than one steering wheel in his time by banging his fist against it. "Come on," he urged my car that was now pushing 175mph. "You can do it!" I sighed and furrowed by brow in frustration.

"If you're this eager to get there quickly, we may as well have taken the plane."

Daniel shot me a death glare. He was terrified of planes. I found this fact hilarious; he was a vampire, indestructible. He could survive a plane crash without a scratch on him. I couldn't help laughing out loud at him.

"For that," he started, an evil glint in his eyes. "I'm getting the bigger bedroom when we get to Alaska."

"Aw, come on man! You don't even sleep!"

"Doesn't matter, it's still mine."

"Whatever." I said, annoyed by the smirk that occupied my brother's face.

"Besides, we'll be in Forks in a few hours. I never asked – how long do you wanna stay there?" Daniel asked looking over at me. I hated it when he did that. I knew that he wouldn't crash and even if he did, that we would both survive, but something about it made me feel uneasy.

"Well?" Daniel persisted, bringing me out of my thought bubble.

"I dunno really," was my marvellous reply. "I hadn't really thought about it."

"Useful." Daniel stated, looking back out to the road. "Why do you wanna go back anyways?" He continued, curiosity dripping from every word.

"Well, ummm.... I guess I just wanted to see where I came from. See if my granddad was still there. My mom's letter says that he was the chief of police there. I wanted to find out more about her, my mom, as well I guess."

Daniel was deep in thought for a moment.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. You'll have to say that you're fifteen, of course, but I'm pretty sure that you can pass for that." I could tell that he wanted to say something else so I waited for him.

"What about your father?" He said finally. I was silent for a moment. Me and Daniel rarely spoke of him.

"He won't be there anymore." I said slowly. "He'll have moved on to another town by now."

Daniel seemed to accept this and became silent. I looked out of the window to the cloudy sky, lost in thoughts of my mother and father. I wondered what they looked like. My mother only said that my father was beautiful and that she was plain. I guess that I must have looked like them. I wondered if my mother had brown eyes. My father would have had golden eyes as it said in the letter. But where did my occasional green eyes come from? I was confused.

"Daniel?" I began cautiously. I knew that he didn't like to talk to me about what I was about to bring up. "Can you tell me, about the day that you found me?"

I heard Daniel's small intake of breath.

He looked at me, a saw a hundred different thought fly through across his face as he contemplated telling me. I met his gaze calmly. I wanted to hear it before I arrived in Forks.

"Well," Daniel began. "I suppose that you should know thoroughly before we get there." He took another breath. "I was hunting quite far away from where I lived at the time. In the forest surrounding Forks." He looked at me and I nodded for him to continue. "I remember it as if it were yesterday. I had just finished off a couple of deer, I was a bit peeved that I couldn't find anything better honestly. And then I smelt it. It was so delicious, so mouth watering, almost like freesia. I started running towards it. I was so excited as I smelt it getting closer but bit annoyed that it wasn't running, half the fun is in the hunt, ya know?"

He looked at me apologetically before continuing. "And then I saw her, your mom. She was lying in the middle of this meadow. I knew that she was dead, I heard no heartbeat and she was perfectly still. She looked so peaceful. I stopped breathing so as that her blood wouldn't tempt me. I could tell that she was bleeding. Her scent had been so strong. But then I heard you. You had somehow managed to get behind her. When you heard me you peeked over her, at me, with those huge brown eyes and you seemed just as surprised as me. You stared at me for a moment before your eyes turned the most shocking shade of green. God I was shocked. I had no idea what you were. You looked like a baby but I knew that you weren't. You were something else. Something different. And that's when I noticed the letters. They were sitting on top of a backpack. There was one addressed to you, and one addressed to 'whoever may find this.' I read it of course. I was kind of shocked to be honest. It was asking me to take care of you and telling me that you were half vampire, you're lucky it was a vampire who found you. I didn't know what to do. I knew I couldn't just leave you out here so I took you home. Your mom had put clothes and food in the back pack for you. She loved you even then. But anyway, yeah, I took you home and kept you there for a couple of days. You grew so quickly! I had to go get new clothes every couple of weeks." Daniel finished his story, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile with him. A thought clouded my mind and I once again furrowed my brow.

"What did you do with my mom, her... body...I mean?" I asked.

"I don't know what happened to her."

I felt my eyes widen in shock and my jaw drop open, Daniel obviously noticed and continued with his story.

"I ran you home to where I was staying at the time and when I got back to see what I could do for your mom, she was gone."

"What do you think happened?"

"Personally, I think it was a bear or something, she was too weak to get anywhere by herself."

I stared out the window. I had nothing to say, I was too lost in thought. I had no idea how long I sat there thinking. Just thinking. But before I knew it I felt Daniels gently shaking my shoulder and speaking to me.

"We're here."

**Well that was Chapter 2. I hope that you enjoyed it. Sorry if you didn't :D**

**Sonic Grapefruits for those who review :D I've run out of cyber pomegranates :'( **

**As well as sonic grapefruits, all those awesome reviewers will get mentioned at the beginning of the next chapter....**


	4. Return

**Disclaimer: I, no matter how hard I try, am not Stephenie Meyer. *sob***

**Thank you to all those awesome reviewers who get sonic grapefruits:**

**XxBlue-Eyed-BellaxX (who can also have a cyber Edward ;) )... bebepanthon... shouvley... runswithvamps... peppermintlyle... jacksp518... mmm donut seeds... tleia... MrsEdwardCullenP... -luvvvzTWILIGHT.... RieDonovan... Memis... THTfriends... Leon McFrenchington... stardazedlover**

**I know the last chapter was badly written and a bit out of it, but I wrote it at midnight, the day before my French oral, whichy probably wasn't too clever...**

**It's half term now though :D YAY!!**

I stared out the window at the rain soaked land in which we had arrived. Had I really been lost in my thoughts that long?! I suppose I had.

I knew that it had been 15 years since I had been in this little town but I was still frustrated at my mind for not being able to remember anything. Then again, I wasn't really expected to remember anything, considering that I was barely a day old when I had been taken. My eyes bored out at the surrounding area as I tried to remember something - _anything. _Had anything changed? Had my mother walked or driven down this street? _Had my father? _

I growled in frustration at my lack of knowledge. Daniel stared at me, worried.

"Are you alright man? We can go if you want."

"No, it's fine. _I'm _fine. Just... trying to remember I guess."

"Well good luck with that. I doubt that many people remember anything from before they were born." Daniel said playfully, punching me lightly on the shoulder.

I laughed along with him, the pit of frustration in my stomach being replaced with a new sensation. At first I did not recognise it. But then it came to me – _nervousness._ I was nervous about being here. In Forks. Where my mother and father lived. Where my grandfather possibly still lived. Charlie Swan.

I knew that he was the chief of police here fifteen years ago. Could he possibly still be? I couldn't allow myself to hope. But that pang of hope rang through my system. Charlie would know almost everything about my mother, but he wouldn't know about me. That would be rather difficult to explain. I had to go though. I could feel every cell in my immortal body willing me to find the police station – just to _see._ Daniel wouldn't approve. I knew that much. But I could find a way around him. A plan was already forming in my mind as I felt Daniel shaking my shoulder.

"Are you sure that you're alright dude? You spaced out for a second then."

"No, I'm fine. Seriously." I breathed in deeply. I turned to Daniel. "Do you think that you could drive the car over to the hotel in Port Angeles? I just want to have a walk around and think? You know?"

Daniel looked rather apprehensive about letting me out in Forks by myself. I put on my most composed expression and kept eye contact with him. He wouldn't let me go if he knew what I intended to do.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But... don't....don't do anything stupid alright, Ant?"

Ant, short for Anthony. Daniel had always called me by my middle name. He said that it was more fitting nowadays than 'Edward.' I smiled in reply to Daniel. I couldn't keep that promise although I would do my best. I climbed out of the car and waited on the sidewalk as I watched Daniel drive away with alarming speed. My mind was considering different courses of action as I watched Daniel drive out of view. I would start at the police station. If I was going to find Charlie that would be where I was most likely to find him.

I had to keep at a human pace as I ran down the street to the centre of town, following the noise of traffic that was growing ever so slightly in volume as I edged nearer, longing for my usual speed but unable to risk it. Time seemed to pass too quickly as I reached the centre of town. There was no rain now but the sky was completely overcast with a grey blanket of clouds. I was definitely in the centre of town now, I stopped running to avoid drawing attention to myself, choosing instead to stand still and think. There were more people on the streets, doing their daily shopping. A group of teenagers were hanging around a small coffee shop, a few of them looking at me – mainly girls. I wasn't surprised – I was beautiful to them, it was the same whenever Daniel started somewhere new. Almost every girl in school would be drooling over us and asking us on dates until they realised that we weren't interested. They continued to ogle at us, but at least the invitations stopped.

I took a break from my reminiscing to get back to the task at hand. I didn't want to get distracted. Now where would I find a police station in this town?

My ponderings were interrupted by a brisk tap on my shoulder. I turned to find myself face to face with a girl. Her hair was obviously bleached blond. And I couldn't help but notice the orange glow of fake tan that she seemed to radiate. The inch-thick amount of make-up that she appeared to be wearing didn't really help her case either. How old was she anyway? Fourteen?

"Hi there," the girl said, her breath _reeking _of coffee and the chewing gum that she was chomping away on. "I'm Taylor, Taylor Crowley."

"Anthony." I replied both politely and curtly whilst looking around for somebody who might be able to direct me to the police station. The girl didn't take the hint.

"So _Anthony,_ are you, like, new here? I've never seen you around. And I know _all _the gorgeous boys in town."

I chose to ignore the second half of her sentence. "I'm here visiting family." I replied avoiding her gaze.

"Oh really? Who? How old are you anyway?"

"I'm fifteen." I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her who I was visiting. I didn't even know if he still lived here.

"Fifteen? Wow. I'm, like, fourteen. We have _so_ much in common!"

I couldn't help but be shocked at how amazingly dumb and annoying this girl seemed to be. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go." I was starting to be desperate to get away from her. I turned on my heel and started to walk away.

"CALL ME!"

Relief swept through me as I finally managed to escape. The feeling was soon stolen away from me as I realised that I still had no idea where I was going or where the police station was.

I was going to have to ask somebody. Preferably a member of the male species. I really didn't want to deal with another girl like...what was her name? Tanya? Tyler? Taylor? Taylor, yeah, that was right. Right on cue, a man exited a shop on my right.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I approached him. "Could you please direct me towards the police station?"

Having thanked the man, I started to walk at a quick human pace to the police station. I would be there in five minutes. What on Earth was I going to say when I arrived there? I was pretty sure that '_Hi there! You don't know me, but I'm the half-vampire immortal long lost grandson of Charlie Swan. Could you please tell me where he lives?' _would go down too well. Honesty probably wasn't the best policy in this situation. Hopefully the receptionist at the police station would be a woman. That way, I could 'convince' her to give me the information that I craved for.

I was standing in front of police station now. Clenching my fists, I walked in. To my relief, the receptionist _was _a woman.

"Hi there," I said, making my voice as attractive as I possibly could.

"Err...Umm... Hi."

"I was looking for Charlie Swan."

"Urmm...right. Chief Swan?" The poor girl was clearly becoming very flustered.

"The one and only," I stated. Allowing a small smile to linger on my face.

"Well, urm, he's not working today. He'll be back in a couple of days."

"Do you know where I might find him?" I asked, alluringly.

"Well, he's probably at his house. He doesn't go out much anymore."

I smiled at the girl. "Could you possibly tell me his address?"

"Well, err... it's kind of against policy."

"Charlie won't mind. I'm family." I continued to smile at her, the internal battle within her obvious across her face. She bent over her desk, scribbling an address on a notepad.

"Here." She said nervously, handing me the paper.

"Thank you." I said. Victory, excitement and nervousness were my main emotions.

I turned to leave, and that's when I caught sight of it. A poster, crumpled and faded, obviously old, tacked to a notice board in the office:

**Missing: Bella Swan**

The words were accompanied by a picture. It was black and white but the obvious beauty of the girl within it stood out. She was quite pale, not as pale as me obviously, but pale none the less. She had large dark eyes and long dark hair. She had long dark hair also. She smiled shyly at the camera. It was obviously a school photograph. This was obviously my mother. This poster must have been nearly as old as I was.

"That's Chief Swan's daughter." The girl at the desk said as she saw me studying the sheet of paper. "Beautiful, isn't she? She went missing about fifteen years ago. Chief Swan has never stopped looking for her." She smiled at me once more.

"Thank you." I said, and left the police station.

**PLEASE READ THIS!!!**

**Hello there my dear minions. I have come to a dilemma. I have had an idea as to where I would like this story to go. Please let me know what you think and give me any suggestions or ideas that you would like. **

**Well basically, what I thought could happen is: after chatting to Charlie, Daniel and Anthony move to Alaska. They start to go to high school there. Who should turn up but the Cullens?! **

**Anthony realises who they are at once and runs home. Maybe some or all of the Cullens could show up at their apartment? What should each Cullen's reaction be to Anthony? Especially Edward!!**

**I was also thinking that maybe Bella could somehow maybe be alive? Perhaps because Anthony bit her to be born that she has changed into a vampire? But Daniel didn't realise because she was bit by a half-vampire? Maybe she is some new sort of vampire (any special powers, appearance?)? So she dug her way out. **

**And then what if Bella was to show up in Alaska? **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me your idea and suggestions!!!**

**Review if you want – I just want your opinion!!**


	5. Charlie

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, no matter what the voices tell me. Hehe**

**Thank you to all those awesome reviewers (who, of course, get cyber pomegranates) :D Here they are...  
soccershadow3...peppermintlyle....TwilightManic....Dreams Never Come True...XxBlue-Eyed-BellaxX (who can have a cyber Edward ;) ) ...stardazedlover... Leon McFrenchington... AmySaysAHHx3... MiloKit... Black... -luvvvzTWILIGHT....cullens-little-sis...jacksp518...harrysgirl1993... InLoveWithEC...Twichild369... Renom... shouvley... othfan326... RieDonovan...MrsEdwardCullenP  
**

It didn't take me long to find Charlie Swans house, it was nearer to the outskirts of town, near the forest. I had been worried that I would that I had gotten lost at first, but when I swathe rusting and old police cruiser sitting in a driveway I was pretty sure that this was the right house. My grandfather's house.

The house itself was quite old. The blue paint on the front door was chipped and had seen better days. The house looked lived in though. Looking through the living room window I could see that the chairs and sofa were quite old but still used, the room was tidy but cluttered.

The tell tale sounds of cooking came from the door leading from the front room – the kitchen. I inhaled, somebody was cooking fish. A deep cough from the kitchen told me that the person cooking was a man, a middle aged man by the sounds of it. _My grandfather?_

I found myself hesitating to knock on the door. Nervousness knotting in my stomach. Was I kidding myself being here? Would my grandfather be able to remember anything about my mother? My father even? Would Charlie even want me here? Want to know me? Like me even?

I took the plunge, knocking on the old door and being carefull not to knock it down with my strength_. I didn't think that it would be a great first impression to start demolishing his house_. I heard footsteps approaching the door and the click of the lock mechanism as the door was opened.

I knew at once that this was my grandfather. He wore old jeans and a t-shirt, his hair was dark brown and shot through with grey, he looked as if he were in his early sixties. And his eyes. My eyes. My mother's eyes.

I don't know how long I stood taking in my grandfather's appearance but it was long enough for him to get annoyed.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Bella Swan's dad?"

Charlies face showed a flash of pain and sadness momentarily before he replied.

"Yes."

I don't know what came over me. I moved with quicker-than-human speed and hugged my grandfather, careful not to crush him.

"Woah, kid. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Well, can you get off me please? I do have a gun ya know."

"Would you really shoot your own grandson?" I laughed, caught in the moment.

_Crap._

Charlie stopped eyeing me like I was insane and his mouth fell open.

_Crap._

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" He asked me when he had gained some level of composure but I could practically feel the anger that was starting to boil within him.

"No! No, not at all!" I said in a rush, willing him to believe me. "My mother's name was Bella Swan."

"So, You're...you're my Bella's boy?"

"Kind of." The words had barely left my lips than I was crushed into a hug. I felt sobs breaking through Charlie's body and couldn't help but feel awkward. I had no idea what to do. I gently patted Charlie's back and manoeuvred both of us into the small living room and sitting him down on his sofa.

"You look just like her!" Charlie wailed. "Where...where...is she?" he managed to choke out.

"She died not long after I was born. I'm adopted."

Charlie was silenced by another round of sobbing. It took him a while to calm down and control his voice but the tears never stopped. That was when the questions began.

"What's your name?"

"Anthony." I replied quietly, I decided to use my middle name once more. It was going to be my name in Alaska, I had been called Edward when we went there ten years ago just as I had become fully grown.

"How old are you Anthony?"

"Fifteen."

"Where do you live?"

"Me and my brother are moving up to Alaska to start high school."

Charlie took a moment to steady his breathing. I could hear his heart beating in his chest in an irregular pattern.

"So, you never knew my Bella?"

"No, I guess not."

"Would you like to see some pictures?"

I smiled and nodded in reply, "yes please."

Charlie still seemed shaken, his eyes still swollen and red. He bustled out of the room and I heard his heavy footsteps on the staircase. I was admittedly still in shock, he barely knew me, or I him and yet here we were, about to see pictures of my mother and him asking me questions as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Charlie returned not two minutes later, a thick photo album in his trembling hands. He sat on the sofa next to me and once more tried to steady his breathing. He opened the album. The first picture was of Charlie and a young girl with brown hair and my brown eyes, my mother. We continued through the album, and I watched as my mother grew. They stopped at around the age of fourteen or fifteen but Charlie was in tears by the last page. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and gave him a reassuring hug, being careful not to crush him. I doubt that he would have appreciated if I had dislocated both his arms.

A pinging noise came from the kitchen. Charlie looked towards the door. "That'll be the oven timer. I don't suppose you'd like to stay for dinner?" Hope glistened in his sad, tired eyes. Fair enough, he had just found out that his daughter was dead and he had met his long lost grandson.

"Sure. May I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, up the stairs, first door on the left."

I walked up the stairs and straight pass the bathroom. I didn't need it, I was half-vampire. I wanted to see my mother's room. There were three doors on the small landing. The first was the bathroom; I could smell the disinfectant radiating from there. The second, I guessed was Charlie's room as his scent was strong in that area. That left the last door to be my mother's room. I slowly opened it and entered. Nobody had been here in a while, a thin layer of dust hung on each surface. I breathed in; Dust, freesia, strawberry and an unmistakable sweetness. A vampire had been in here often. My father I would guess. I further into the room, it was painted in light blue, with delicate yellow curtains. A rocking chair sat in the corner. A small creak pulled me from my observations. I felt the miniscule shift under my left foot. A loose floor board. _Interesting._

Curiosity took hold of me as I knelt down to the side of the culprit. I dug my nails around one end of it and pulled lightly. It came away easily, somebody had down this before. My curiosity was pleased to find a selection of items under the floorboard. I immediately pulled out the objects and placed them on the floor beside me before I continued to look at them more closely. The first item was two thick pieces of card, covered in fine print, reading the tiny font, I discovered that they were two long-expired air line vouchers. The second item was a CD in an unnamed case. The final object, well, objects were photos. The first was taken in a high school cafeteria; it was of a blond haired, blue eyed boy pulling a face at the camera. _Imbecile._ Behind him though, unintentionally in the picture, was a small, black haired girl. She appeared to be day dreaming into space. Her flawless appearance, pale skin and golden eyes gave her away though. She was a vampire. I thought back to my mother's letter which was now in my suitcase in my car, if I recalled correctly (which I usually did) this was either Alice or Rosalie. The other pictures were taken within this house. They all contained pictures of the same boy, well, vampire. If his bronze hair was any indication, this was my father.

The clink of dishes as Charlie placed two plates on the table downstairs. I shoved the pictures into my jeans back pocket and hurried down so as that Charlie wouldn't think I had any 'trouble' or anything in the bathroom. I was right in thinking that Charlie had been cooking fish for tea. We ate mostly in silence but I could tell that Charlie was burning to ask me something. He was finally about to ask when my mobile phone rang. Caller ID told me that it was Daniel. _Crap._ I flipped open the lid of the sleek, silver phone.

"Hi Daniel." I could feel Charlie watching me.

"Hey bro, can I ask why you're in a random house in Forks? I followed your scent to pick you up."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Would you care to explain?"

"It's my granddad's house." I could practically feel the pride that Charlies eyes were glowing with.

"Oh." Daniel had obviously not been expecting that. "Will you be out soon? I want to get to Alaska before tomorrow. Its gonna be sunny."

"Yeah. Ok."

"See ya."

"Bye."

"Sorry, that was my brother." I said turning to Charlie. "Um... I've gotta go."

Charlies eyes filled with panic. He obviously didn't want me to leave. He probably didn't want me to leave. That was understandable, I was the closest thing that he had to his daughter. I felt guilty.

"Can I umm.. visit again sometime?" I asked, wanting to relieve the stress from Charlie. He relaxed immediately and pulled me into a hug.

"Of course, kid."

I smiled at him and wrote my phone number onto a notepad that was on the coffee counter.

"Call me, yeah? I must go now, my brother's waiting."

"Anthony, do you mind if I ask you something?" Charlie seemed apprehensice

"Yeah, shoot."

"Who is your father?"

"Ummm.... his name was Edward Cullen."

The colour drained from Charlie's face before being replaced by an angry puce colour.

"He left my daughter _pregnant?"_ He asked through clenched teeth. Charlie obviously didn't like my father.

"Yeah, kinda."

Then Charlie blew his top.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!! IT'S HIS FAULT SHE LEFT! I ALWAYS KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT HIM! WHERE DOES HE LIVE?"

"I don't know, I've never met him. He doesn't know I exist."

Charlie looked at me and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"It's fine." I said, clapping him gently on the shoulder. "My brothers waiting." I drew Charlie into a hug before letting myself out and climbing into my car where Daniel was waiting."

**Thankyou for reading my dears, review if you want to :)**

**I just have a small query to ask your opinion of. Here is my dilemma, when Daniel and Anthony arrive in Alaska, they are going to go to high school, where they bump into the Cullens (*shock*) I think that Anthony should first realise they are there when he is in a lesson (Ideas for which lesson????) and a Cullen happens to be in his class but is late, and the teacher says something like: "Late again Mr Cullen?" and Anthony can be like: whoa. **

**So a couple of ideas please...  
-Which lesson should they be in?  
-Which Cullen should it be?? ( Not Edward because he would recognise Anthony as Bellas son.) I was thinking Jasper or Emmet. **

**Also  
-Should I do a Edward/Other Cullen POV when they see Anthony?**

**Thanks :D**

**Becky  
xx**


	6. Welcome to Alaska!

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers :D They all make my day (: I know that I normally list all of you guys but I've actually got too many now. :P (Which is something that I never thought that I'd say.) **

***Cyber pomegranates* - (and a cyber Edward ;D)**

"Do you really think that it's a good idea to get involved with him?" Daniel asked me as we sped away, heading for Alaska. He was annoyed that I hadn't told him that I was meeting Charlie.

"I really don't know." I had been mulling the idea over in my head for the past two hours and Daniel had finally grown frustrated at my silence, passing impatience long beforehand.

"What are you gonna do when you start claiming to be twenty? Or twenty five?"

"I don't know." I half-growled, half-moaned, pressing my head against the window and facing out towards the night. "But I couldn't just leave him. He seemed so desperate," I argued before groaning to myself. "What would you do?"

"I wouldn't have got myself in this mess in the first place."

"You're not helping," I grumbled, "I can phone him, I guess, but I won't go visit him. Happy?"

Daniel didn't seem fully satisfied at my answer but dropped the subject. I knew that it would probably come back up again. I turned up the radio in an attempt to drown out my thoughts with the classical music and to simply relax.

"So, what'd you find out?"

"Huh?" I replied lazily, not bothering to open my eyes. I was starting to feel tired thanks to the music and gentle glide of the car.

"About your mother."

"Oh. Charlie showed me a photo album." I replied sitting up and becoming more alert.

"Really?" Daniel asked, a smile on his face, before turning to look at me. "Dude, your eyes are green again."

"Oh. Sorry, it's the music. But yeah, he showed me some pictures and we had dinner. I don't think he like my father much though." I added, biting my lip.

"What?"

"Well, when I told him who my father was, he looked like he could kill."

"Yikes. But it's fair enough I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it from his point of view. His little girl has her first boyfriend who she absoloutely adores, only to for him to tell her that he doesn't love her anymore a few days after her birthday. And then she runs away. Never to be seen again. Fifteen years later, you turn up on the door step, tell him that his daughter is dead and that you've never met your father. I think he has reason not to like him."

"Oh."

"If I'm honest, I don't think much of him either. He gets your mom pregnant and then tells her that he doesn't love her. He doesn't sound like a great person to me."

I couldn't help but agree with Daniel. Fair enough, this man was my father, but on the other hand, he left my mother pregnant and broken hearted. Anger and pain burnt at my heart strings. I lay my head back down on the headrest to think. To say that I felt confused would be an understatement. I knew that I loved my mother, she had died for me. But retrospectively, had my father not gotten her pregnant, she would not have died. Had he not left her, she may have become a vampire and lived. was angry at my father, yes. It _was_ his fault. My thoughts echoed around my head, confusing me further. I once again pressed my head against the glass of the window. To me, it felt lukewarm; but I knew that it would feel cold to anybody else, to a human. I sighed, and let sleep take me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I felt refreshed when I awoke. Dawn was breaking over the Alaskan landscape and casting a magical glow upon the glistening snow. I sat up in my seat, stretching out from the slumped position that I had been in for the past few hours.

"Sleeping beauty awakens." Daniel teased sarcastically.

"Shut-up." I replied, still groggy from sleep. "How much further?"

"Only a few minutes. Looking forward to school tomorrow?"

I groaned. "Why so soon?"

"Well, we're already registered. And we've got to get it out of the way sooner or later."

"I prefer later."

The next few moments passed in silence, accompanied by the chirps of birds outside the car.

"Why were you sleep talking about floorboards?"

"Eh?"

"Why were you sleep talking about floorboards?" Daniel repeated as if he were talking to a six year old.

"Shut up. I didn't tell you yesterday, I forgot."

"Well go on then."

"Well, when I was at Charlie's house yesterday, he went to serve dinner and I asked if I could use the bathroom – " I was interrupted by Daniel.

"But you don't use the bathroom. Unless.... urgh, thats sick dude. In your granddad's house? You've got problems."

"Do you want to hear or not?!" Daniel was so childish at times. "Anyway. I asked to use the bathroom and I went upstairs and found my mother's room. I went inside and as I was looking around I felt that one of the floor boards was loose."

"Go on."

"So, anyway, I opened it and there was all this stuff in there."

"Really?! Was it, like, drugs and stuff?!"

"Err...No. Surprisingly, my mother was not a crack-head." I replied sarcastically.

"Sorry man. Go on then."

I gave Daniel a glare before I continued. "Anyway, there was a CD, a couple of airplane vouchers and some photos. Photos of my father."

That really surprised Daniel. I felt the car swerve as he turned to look at me. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." I muttered, reaching into my back pocket and retrieving the pictures and throwing them into his lap; I would have a proper look at them when I was alone, I hadn't had a chance in Charlie's house.

Daniel looked down, still wearing a shocked expression and picked up the pictures, taking a moment to study one that consisted only of my father.

"Aaah... I see where you got your good looks from." He commented mockingly.

"Daniel?"

"Yes my dear brother?"

"Shut Up."

Daniel mumbled incoherently to himself and looked out towards the road after gently throwing the pictures back into my lap. I shuffled them into order and put them back into my pocket before continuing to gaze out of the window. Not a minute passed before Daniel stopped the car.

"We're here."

We had stopped in front of a chic apartment building on the outskirts of the small town. It was of modern design, not something often seen amongst the lodges of Alaska.

"Can you manage the bags?" Daniel asked, unnecessarily. Of course I could, I had inhuman strength. "I want to park the car," Daniel added, passing me the key to our new apartment. "Second floor."

I nodded in reply and climbed out of the car, grabbing the three suitcases out of the trunk and headed towards the double doors that led into the building.

The lobby was clean and also modern. Almost everything was white, blue or chrome. I made my way towards the elevators and pressed for the second floor. Our apartment took up a third of the second floor; sharing the floor with only two other groups of people, a middle aged couple and some college kids I had found out after doing some research. I was not looking forward to the college kids

. After what seemed like an eternity of cheesy elevator music, the elevator doors finally opened and I made my way towards the door of our apartment.

The apartment was decorated simply but expensively. The front door led straight into a spacious large containing two large leather sofas and a giant flat screen television. The kitchen was joined onto the lounge without any wall to divide the two. It was decorated in a modern style with shiny black and silver appliances. Three doors led from the lounge into the bathroom and bedrooms. I opened the first door to find the bathroom. It was, yet again, decorated in a modern style, everything being shiny and white or silver. I was really starting to get annoyed with the way the apartment was decorated. The next door led to the master bedroom, it was decorated in a deep red with a huge king size bed in the centre. The wardrobe and drawers were dark brown, mahogany by the looks of it. Although it wasn't chrome, it was too tacky for my liking. Daniel could have that room, not that he needed for anything. He had no mate and didn't sleep. I would have the next room.

When I opened the door, I wasn't disappointed. The room was much nicer to any other room in the house in my opinion. It was decorated in beech word with light blue walls and it was much smaller that the master bedroom but still large. The shelves on the wall were empty but I knew that I would soon fill them with books and music. I pulled in my suitcase before dumping Daniels outside his door. I left the third in the lounge; it contained belongings of both of us.

I relaxed on the bed before I unpacked, taking a moment to chill out and take in my new surroundings. Daniel came into the apartment about five minutes after me. I heard him open the door to his room.

"Oh. So _I _get the sex room? Thanks." He said sarcastically, knowing that I could hear him perfectly. I loved Daniel like a brother but he could be so vulgar sometimes.

"You're welcome!" I replied cheerfully, knowing that it would annoy him. Daniel was often rather self conscious that he didn't have a mate.

"You know, I have a _great _idea." Daniel said, walking into my room. I unintentionally gulped. Daniel's ideas weren't always 'great.' "Tomorrow, I'll stay here while our other stuff gets delivered, and you can go to school without me." He smiled sweetly.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh contraire."

"I'm not going alone."

"You are unless you want your stereo system to die a painful death."

There was only one word to describe Daniel some times: evil. I loved him like a brother but he enjoyed annoying the hell out of me a little too much sometimes. "Some body's got to stay here and do it and I want to go hunting again anyway. And we can't both not go."

"Fine." I muttered, grudgingly, but admittedly he did have a point. And it was probably safer if Daniel went hunting again before facing all the humans. "I see your point."

"Good. Night Ant." He added with a grin as he left the room, turning off the light.

"Night."

The lack of light in my bedroom barely affected my eyesight. I could still see perfectly well. I took out the pictures of my parents. There were four in total. The first was of the strange human boy in the cafeteria. The second of the man I now knew to be my father, he stared not into the camera, but at the person who was taking the picture.

I would guess that that person would have been my mother. His eyes were filled with love and adoration, this confused me. Hadn't he told my mother that he didn't love her? I moved on to the second picture, it was of Charlie's living room. The two people in the picture, Charlie and my father, were watching the television. Neither of them were looking at the camera so I moved onto the next picture. I was of both my mother and my father.

My mother was smiling at the camera with a cheesy grin on her face; I couldn't help but smile with her. My father on the other hand, was hardly smiling. His eyes were cold and uncaring. I suddenly felt pained for smiling and I didn't want to look at the picture but I couldn't stop myself. I was angry at this man. I felt my anger take hold and grinded my teeth to try and keep control. I dropped the picture and clenched my teeth, taking deep steady breaths.

I put the pictures away. I needed to sleep.

**Ok.... I wrote that at about midnight :P **

**Anywayz.... **

**So I'm thinking.... that..... the first Cullens that Anthony see are Emmett and Jasper. I have my reasons: For Emmett - J,A,R & Ed are too perceptive, also, he would be able to breathe around humans (Jasper can't because he doesn't have enough self control) and would catch Anthony's scent and realise that he isn't human.**

**But I think that it would be good if Jasper saw him in a lesson because he can sense the emotions. Perhaps in history where Jasper is too interested in the Civil war business to take much notice although he's a bit like: 'woah, whats with the emotions?!' (I do know that Jasper wouldn't say that. )**

**And on the way out of class, Anthony is in a rush to get out of there, Jasper is in a rush to see Alice and they knock into each other and Anthony manages to knock Jasper over a bit(because he is super strong) and Jaspers like 'woah, that human dude just managed to push me over, that is weird.' (Yet again – I do know that he would never say this, but I can't be asked to make coherent sentences at the min.)**

**Maybe Jasper meets up with Alice after class and Anthony recognizes it and knows that this isn't some unfortunate coincidence. **

**Then Alice can't see the future at lunch because Anthony will be there. (Maybe Anthony has the ability to disable other peoples abilities – kinda like the Haitian guy off Heroes :P)**

**Also – any ideas for what **

**Lemme know wat'cha think. – I'm no Edward. **

**Cyber pomegranates for reviewers :D**

**Becky xx**


	7. High School

**101 Reviews!!!!!! WOW! --insert happy dance—**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I am simply a teenage girl with too much time on her hands, a migraine and seeking an excuse not to do homework.**

**Moving on with the story.....**

__________________________________________________________________________________

The sun pouring through my open curtains was what woke me up the next morning, preparing me for the start of another four years of hell, aka, high school. I couldn't hear Daniel in the apartment, so I assumed that he had gone hunting early. The note on the kitchen counter affirmed my suspicions. I helped myself to a bowl of cereal and stood eating it by the wall-length window as I admired the Alaskan landscape. It was truly beautiful. The sun was hidden by a bank of clouds but the snow still sparkled in a cheery way. I finished my breakfast, putting the dirty bowl and spoon into the dishwasher, and made my way to my bedroom to get dressed. I wore a hoody and jeans, hoping to blend in at the new school, no matter how thin my chances were. I and Daniel always stood out, wherever we went. I looked at the clock, eight-fifteen. I had fifteen minutes to get to school. I grabbed my car keys and made my way down to the garage that was attached to the apartment building.

I climbed inside my car and sped out towards the small high school which I was to attend. I hated staring a new school in the middle of the semester, it meant that you were always the new kid. When I did arrive, the school was already full of people and the parking lot was full of students socialising before they went inside. My car stood out from the rest as I drove towards the nearest free space, all the cars in here were clearly old or second hand. I felt nearly all the eyes in the parking lot look towards my car as I parked. Here was the bit that I had been dreading: I stepped out of the car.

The whispers began as they took in my appearance.

"_Who is he?"_

"_God, he's hot!"_

"_I wonder if he has a girlfriend." _

"_Damn. He's gonna get all the girls attention."_

I chuckled to myself; they had no idea that I could hear every word. I hurried inside to escape the prying eyes of my new classmates and to get my new schedule from the front office. It was easy enough to find. The woman who sat at the desk did a double take as I entered.

"Hi there." I greeted her, "I'm Anthony Swan, I'm new here."

"Ah.. um..yeah..err.. let me just... umm...get your err...schedule."

"Thank you."

She tapped away at her old computer for a moment before a frown appeared on her face and her brow furrowed.

"Shouldn't your brother be here also?"

"He wasn't feeling well today." I lied smoothly.

"Umm.... right... ok...yeah. Well here's your schedule." She said passing me the paper.

"Thank you again." I smiled at her before leaving the office. My first lesson of the day was English. I made my way towards the small English room and found a seat at the side of the room. Soon enough, students began to file in. A blond haired girl was eying me up from the other side of the room, she was coming over to talk to me when the bell signalled the start of class and the teacher walked in. He was a balding man, with glasses, but he was still tall. He put his worn leather suitcase on the desk and turned to face the class.

"Ah, I see that we have a new student joining us today. Anthony Swan. "

Right on cue, all the eyes in the room turned to face me.

"Yes, sir."

"Right, Ok then... We're studying Romeo and Juliet this term. Are you familiar with the play?"

"Vaguely." I practically knew the play off by heart, having studied it in high school three times in the past ten years. Not to mention my worn copy of Shakespeare's works at home.

"Well, pay attention until you catch up, ok?" He smiled and began his lesson. I knew that I was going to like this teacher. He started his lecture and I began to day dream of my parents and the pictures that I had of them, I had heard this information several times before. The snap of the door closing pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, late again Mr Cullen?" I felt my mouth drop open and I turned towards the boy that had just entered the room.

"Sorry, I overslept." The smooth voice belonged to an extremely muscular boy with dark curly hair and golden eyes. _Oh My God._

**Emmet POV**

Nobody had been the same since we had left Forks and Bella. Carlisle and Esme had lost a daughter; Alice had lost her spark along with her best friend, she rarely went shopping anymore; I had lost a little sister; Jasper was in pain and constantly sad, affected by everybody's moods and still felt guilty about what had happened at the party; even Rosalie missed Bella and that was really saying something, she had never really seen eye to eye with her but she knew how much the rest of the family missed her and respected our love for her.

And then there was Edward.

We rarely ever saw him anymore. He hunted alone and rarely; his eyes, when we saw him, were near constantly black and he looked like he'd been beaten up judging by the deep purple shadows beneath them. Not that we could look him in the eye anymore, they were too full of pain; Jasper could hardly stand to be near him. Edward had not played the piano since we had left Bella, he had not listened to music, he had not laughed, smiled, he barely left his room. Choosing, instead, to sit in there for days, usually weeks on end.

He had not enrolled in high school since we had left fifteen years ago, we had tried to convince him but he refused. We all knew why; it reminded him too much of Bella.

We now lived in a small town in Alaska, an area ideal for hunting, and us 'children' –minus Edward – were registered at the small high school.

Jasper and I were waiting by Rosalie's sports car. Rosalie and Alice were still getting ready for another day of high school; even with their vampire speed they were making us late. Amazing.

Eventually they deemed themselves fit for school and ran with vampire speed to our vast garage. Our car collection had grown and improved over the years. Alice had bought a yellow Porsche, Jasper a motorbike, Rosalie had acquired two new convertibles, Carlisle had a brand new Mercedes, I had a land rover, even Esme had bought herself a 'little run-around' as she referred to it.

Only Edward had not upgraded or improved his collection of cars. His Volvo and Aston Martin were under sheets at the back of the garage. They hadn't been touched in fifteen years; Edward had no use for them anymore.

With a sigh, I climbed into the car to make our way to school. The journey passed in silence as usual; our family had grown apart over time, we had lost our glue.

Even with Rosalie's crazy-vampire-driving speed, we were tem minutes late for the first lesson of the day; in my case, English. We found a parking space in the crowded lot of rusty cars, there was a new car among the usual 'disgraces,' as Rosalie often called them, a silver Volkswagen. A new student it would seem.

I hastily climbed out of the car and jogged at a human pace to my English room, as the rest of my family did to their lessons. The teacher had already begun his lesson when I arrived, it was Mr Carter so I was fine; he was strict but forgiving, a good blend for a teacher. I opened the door of the room and waited for the strong scent of human blood to assault me.

"Ah, late again, Mr Cullen?" Mr Carter asked me as I stepped into the room.

"Sorry sir, I overslept." I was internally laughing on the inside, oversleeping was impossible for me.

"Take your seat; we're on page thirty-one."

"Thank-you sir." I said, making my way to the back of the room and sitting at the small desk. I had used up my air supply talking to the teacher but when I breathed in, I almost immediately stopped. There was a scent in the air, in was too sweet in comparison to the other humans in the room but not sweet enough to be a vampire's scent. It was coming from one of these humans blood, I could tell, but I wasn't instinctively drawn to it as I was every other scent. It was a new student; I could tell immediately, I would recognise it otherwise. I looked around the room looking for the culprit.

It was a boy. He was a few desks in front of me and slightly to the left. I could hear his heart beating in his chest, quicker than all the other heartbeats in the room. I caught a sight of his profile as he turned to look out of the window. He was paler than all the other humans, almost inhumanly handsome, with deep brown eyes and brown hair that had an almost bronze tone to it. He looked kind of like Edward.

Woah. I wonder if Edward had some long lost descendants living in Alaska.

I found myself studying this boy throughout Mr Carter's lecture, forming plans to approach him and try and find out something about him. My plotting was wasted, however, when the bell signalled the end of class and the boy was the first out of the room.

Now that was weird. I made my way to my locker to get my books before the next class started. Perhaps I could confront him later.

**Anthony POV**

His surname was Cullen.

He was a vampire.

A 'vegetarian' vampire at that.

Karma really had it in for me sometimes. I prayed that this was just a major coincidence, I knew that was not the case. I also knew that nearly all the Cullen's repeatedly attended high school. Did that mean that my father was here? I felt the confusion and anxiety tie knots in my stomach.

The vampire that had entered the English room and was now sitting to the side and back a few desks from me was not my father, I knew that much. That meant that this one was either Jasper or Emmett. Unless they had gained a new coven member of course.

I could practically feel the eyes staring at the back of my head; I knew that it was the vampire. I glanced out of the window, using my peripheral vision to confirm my suspicions. I was right. He would be able to tell that I wasn't human. I knew that I had to get out of the room before he confronted me, after class had ended no doubt. I waited, impatiently, for the bell to ring. I had my things already packed away as the last few minutes ticked by. When the bell finally rang, I was first out of my seat and door, heading straight to my locker and collecting my books before hastily making my way to the boy's bathroom.

A wave of the smell of disinfectant – amongst other things – greeted me as I made my way in, locking myself in a cubical to think for the next fifteen minutes before my next class, history I found out as I consulted my timetable. I pulled my iPod out of my jeans pocket and listened to some of my preferred classical music, trying to relax before I headed to the next lesson.

The music served its purpose as usual and I soon relaxed. Realising that I only had about three minutes to get to history, I pulled the small earphones out of my ears and put the small black iPod back into my pocket before unlocking the cubicle. I noticed that my eyes had turned green as I caught my reflection in the mirror. _Damn._ There was not enough time to do anything now though so I hurried off to the history block. The corridors were empty now and I was glad that I didn't bump into anybody or have to listen to their whisperings. I couldn't avoid them as I entered the room though. I felt every eye turn on me but tried to avoid any contact, instead looking for an empty desk.

There was only one seat left in the room.

Next to a vampire.

Of course, it was just my luck to have another lesson with a vampire. A vampire to whom I was possibly related at that. This vampire had blond, curly hair, and golden eyes like the one that had been in English. I found myself making eye contact with him. _Damn again._ I saw his eyes scrutinise me and widen slightly, did he recognise me?! Oh crap. He seemed to shake his head though and I felt myself relax a little. I once again used my peripheral vision to study this other vampire. His eyes were a slightly lighter golden than the other vampire's; he had been hunting more recently. His face was covered n barely noticeable crescent shaped scars, he had been bitten. A lot. He was doing a good job of acting human but I could tell that he wasn't breathing. That was good – he wouldn't pick up my scent.

I could see him taking glances at me throughout the lesson although they became a lot less frequent when the teacher, Mr Fisher, arrived and began to lecture us on the civil war.

I felt waves of anger whenever the teacher made a remark about how the confederates lost. I could sense that the vampire next to me was sending them off and instantly knew that he had some form of 'ability.' I used my own ability to block them from reaching me. The vampire's eyes widened and he turned his head to stare at me, I kept my eyes locked on the teacher at the front of the classroom.

I rarely used my ability. I was capable of stopping other vampires' abilities from reaching myself, specific people or stopping it all together. Daniel had no ability himself and I had only come across two other vampires that did so it was rather odd to be using it again.

The hour long history lesson passed in a blur. I made a bee line for the door the second that the bell signalled the end off class, I needed to get out of there.

Apparently I was not the only one with this idea.

I collided with the vampire who had been sitting next to me as I made my way out of the door. He was in a rush and I felt myself stagger slightly as I bumped into him. Unfortunately so did he. He seemed shocked as I had managed to knock him out of my way, no human would have been able to do that.

I bent down to pick up my books which I had dropped; the other vampire went to retrieve his also.

"I'm so sorry." I apologised quickly, moving quickly out of the doorway and allowing the mass of students to escape from the dingy history room.

"It's fine." The vampire replied, I could hear the shock and curiosity dripping from each of his words. "I'm Jasper," he said, offering me his hand.

_Oh Crap._ I was getting roped into a conversation. I really did not need this.

"Anthony." I replied stiffly, shaking his hand. His eyes widened once again as our hands made contact. His eyes reached mine, I could feel the waves of trust that he was sending to me. I guessed that this 'Jasper' could change people's emotions. I quickly put up my shield again, I didn't want him to interrogate me, and quickly left the small foyer of the history block. I saw a familiar face as I exited the building. A small, black-haired, pixie-like girl was standing outside. She was the vampire from one of the photographs. _Alice._ I guessed by the fact that she was waited for the blond vampire – Jasper. I saw her brow furrow as she looked at me but I walked on by, hurrying to my next lesson.

**Jasper POV**

I was, as usual, early for history. It was the only subject that I found interesting within the human curriculum. That was because we studied the civil war, I had been there. The desks slowly filled up before the bell rang. The only free seat was next to me. I wasn't surprised, most humans tended to avoid me and my family.

Just then the door opened. The boy behind it seemed to look around the room before he spotted the empty seat next to me. I caught his gaze. His eyes were at first a shocking green colour; his emotions were stronger than any human in the room; _shock, annoyance. _That was odd, very odd. His eyes never left mine as any other humans would have, instead they kept contact, I was rather shocked as his shocking green eyes started to change to a deep brown. Was that normal? Could a humans eyes change colour like that?! _Don't be silly Jasper._ I told myself._ They obviously must, you've just seen it happen._ I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I chose instead to study this odd boy. I had sensed his wave of panic and relaxation as I had questioned his strange eyes. He was clearly a new boy, he must have forgotten something.

The teacher then chose to enter the class room. Mr Fisher began his lecture, I was barely paying attention but his remarks about the confederate party were still annoying me. I could feel my own anger affecting the humans surrounding me. It was then that something really unexpected happened to me. I had been studying the boy next to me, feeling and analysing his emotions; taking glances when he was looking at the whiteboard and taking notes. He seemed on edge, bored and annoyed and then nothing. His emotions just stopped. _Just stopped._ How _on earth_ did he do that? I was staring at him, trying to see if his expression gave anything away. Nothing. He was staring at the buffoon at the front of the class room who was criticising the war plan of the confederates.

Was I losing my ability?! No, I could still feel the emotions from the other humans in the room. I was going to talk to my family about this boy. Was he even human? He was paler then the other humans, not as pale as my family of course. His heart was beating quicker than any other in the small building. He was much better looking than the other human boys in the room, the waves of lust that the teenage girls were projecting and the waves of jealousy from the boys were enough to confirm that. I found myself studying this boy for the rest of the history lesson; the teacher at the front of the room completely forgotten. Not once did his careful guard slip or any of his emotions reach me.

As the bell finally signalled the end of class I headed straight for the door, eager to talk to Alice. She would already know that I needed to talk to her. Unfortunately I was not the only one trying to get out of the room; as I made my way into the small foyer of the history block I collided with somebody just as impatient as I to get out of the small room. I expected them to be knocked to the ground from hitting my marble form. What I didn't expect was to find myself stagger back, as did he and both our books to fall to the ground. It was the boy again. I could feel his emotions now, he was annoyed and impatient. He bent down to get his books as he apologised to me.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," I could sense the opportunity to find out more about this boy lingering in the air. "I'm Jasper," I introduced myself, extending my hand for him to shake. I could feel the internal struggle raging within him before he shook my hand, almost grudgingly.

"Anthony." The boy replied curtly. I felt my eyes widen in alarm as our hands met; they felt lukewarm, nowhere near as hot as any other person. _Any human._ I sent waves of trust towards him; I planned to find out more about this strange boy. His brown eyes narrowed infinitesimally as they reached him and almost instantly his emotions were blocked to me again and he turned and left the room without a backwards glance.

I was stood in the foyer still trying to make sense of my jumbled thoughts before I heard Alice waiting outside. I ran with human speed to meet her.

My wife jumped into my arms as I reached her. "I was so worried Jazz, your future disappeared for the entire lesson."

"Really?" I asked, intrigued. Was it 'Anthony's' fault?

"Yeah. It took all my will power not to run out of that ridiculous lesson and make sure that you were okay."

I laughed at my wife's concern before sobering up to take to her seriously. "Have you seen the new kid?" I asked her.

"Was that the one that came out just before you?" Her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Yeah, Anthony. He's... different. It was like he could shut down his emotions. Do you think that's why you couldn't see his future?"

"It could be. We should talk to Carlisle about this."

"Yeah, we should. It's kind of like Bella, when Edward couldn't read her mind." I felt a pang of my own guilt as I said Bella's name, had been able to control myself at her birthday party all those years ago then maybe our family would still be happy. Alice knew me well enough to know what was bothering me.

"It wasn't your fault. Forget about it, there's nothing we can do now. But this Anthony kid..." she prompted me.

"It's weird, he's so much colder than everybody else, not as cold as us though; his eyes changed colour when I first saw him, from Green to Brown; and his heartbeat is so much faster too."

" I think that we should confront him at lunch, with Rosalie and Emmett too, he could hardly cause a scene with all four of us there."

**CLIFFY! Well, sort of. **

**Opinion Time! Anyways,, should the Cullens wait until Edward's back to confront Anthony? Also, should Edward find out, before, at the same time as, or after everybody else? And HOW should he find out?!**

**The sad news is, -sniff- , I have fallen behind on homework; and may not be able to update for a while. I intend to have no homework before I update again, so I'll try and do it as soon as possible. I've also got to revise for a maths GCSE module thing, which I am not looking forward to. **

**And I have to tidy my bedroom. This week just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?**

**Until next time, Farewell.**

**Becky.**


	8. Confrontation

**Anthony POV**

There were no more vampires in any of my morning lessons, thank God. I had befriended a few of the human boys, one or two of the girls also and had been invited to sit with them at lunch.

It was to the cafeteria where I was now headed, I intended to meet my new 'friends' in there. The large lunch hall was already full of students as I lined to get my lunch. I wasn't particularly hungry but it was all part of the charade, it wasn't like I could gain weight.

I was beckoned to the table by one of the boys that I had sat with in Spanish. 'Mark' was his name I believed. I sat myself down at the table with the three other students and tried to ignore the stares that were focused upon me. Although I was used to it by now, it still gave me a faint blush, I could feel the warmth making its way into my cheeks at that moment. It was then that I noticed them.

The Cullens. There were four of them seated around a circular table in the corner of the room. The large one with dark hair from English, Emmett I now believed his name to be; the lanky blond one with the scars, Jasper; the small pixie like one, Alice and a tall and beautiful blond woman. There was no fifth member at the table as I had been expecting. No teenage boy with bronze-coloured hair and topaz eyes. The four pairs of eyes that were now studying me were still topaz though. I looked away.

"Dude, all the Cullen's are looking at us." A teenage boy named Ryan announced to nobody in particular at our table. Every pair of eyes on our table shifted to look at the four inhumanely beautiful people sitting in the corner of the room. All four of them stood up, picking up their trays with them. They started to walk towards our table at a slow human speed. All the noise and chatting in the cafeteria died away quickly, everybody's attention had turned to the four people crossing the room.

"What are they _doing?_" Mark asked, more to himself than to anybody else. I kept my eyes locked on my tray of food as they approached, silently willing the ground to swallow me; I couldn't deal with this, it was too much too soon.

"Do you mind if I and my family sit with you?" The statuesque blond, Rosalie, asked Mark as they reached our table. Needless to say, he was too dumbfounded to speak coherently. "Urrrmmm.....err...here? Like...here? On our, urmm.... table?"

"Yeah." The blond replied, smiling sweetly at the poor human boy, he didn't stand a chance.

"Su... -sure." Mark replied, making it sound more like a question than an answer. I could feel a growl building in my chest as I fought it back, I didn't want the Cullen's to be even more suspicious than they already were and growling at them wouldn't help my situation very much. All four of the elusive Cullens sat down at our table, the humans present subconsciously moved away from them. I was the only one that remained still.

I could feel more waves of calm and trusting rolling off Jasper, the emotion guy. I quickly put up my shield and his brow furrowed in confusion as he focused his gaze upon my face. The pixie-like one, Alice, also had some sort of ability. I sense her looking, searching for something; almost like a radar, I didn't see how such an ability would affect me so I left her be. It made me feel uneasy but I didn't want them to be even more suspicious, were it possible. Why the hell didn't I persuade Daniel to come to school today? Gah.

"So, you must be the new boy." The big, brawny vampire from the English lesson said, holding out his hand, "I'm Emmett Cullen." If any of the humans in the room had not been in shock beforehand, they were now. The Cullens obviously kept to themselves. I took his large hand in mine, his face was shocked for a moment before he regained his composure.

"Anthony."

Emmett's brow creased a little; he had clearly wanted to know my surname.

"So why did you move to Alaska?" Alice, the dark haired pixie, asked; amusement and curiosity lacing her words, although I could sense the seriousness of her tone beneath her cover.

"My brother and I moved down here for school. We were interested in the advanced English course." I managed to force out my words, I was seriously uncomfortable with their questioning.

"What about your parents?" Alice continued, her curiosity even greater.

"I don't know my parents, I'm adopted."

"Really? We're adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are twins but other than that, we're all from different families."

"Oh." Great response on my part of course.

"You should come and meet our parents! They'd love you!"

"Urmm... I don't know, my brother's out of town for a few days...."

"Oh," her alabaster brow furrowed in thought. "You can come over tonight then!"

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"I think it is. And I'm not taking no for an answer!" Despite her humour, the threat beneath was obvious.

"Uh, okay then." It sounded more like a question than a reply. Why did I give in so easily?!

"Great! We'll meet you in the parking lot after school. See you later Anthony!" The four vampires stood up and left the table, making their way out of the cafeteria.

"Dude...." The humans at the table were still gazing after them; sick of their childish banter, I left the table also heading for my locker in the hall to grab my trigonometry text books.

Unsurprisingly, the trig room was empty when I arrived. I found myself a corner seat at the back of the room hoping to remain inconspicuous. No such luck. Each female student that entered the room gave a soft gasp as they took in my appearance. Even one of the boys, that disturbed me slightly. The only girl that didn't gasp as she entered the room was the blond vampire, Rosalie. Instead, her eyes narrowed slightly and she gracefully placed her books on the free desk next to mine and slid into the adjoined chair, angling her body slightly towards me. Luckily I was saved from her interrogation by the trigonometry teacher walking through the door just as the bell rang.

"Okay, okay..." The young teacher said, trying to settle the unruly human teenagers who were clearly not enthusiastic about this subject. "It appears we have a new student joining us today..." Oh crap. "...Anthony Swan?"

I cringed internally and raised my hand. Every eye in the room was upon me but it was not the humans' reaction I was worried about. I was far more concerned about the blond vampire beside me whose jaw had dropped open and was staring at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, er, that's me." It was too late to deny the fact now.

"Well then Anthony, welcome to trigonometry. Let's get started..." A collective groan was heard from the students in the room.

The lesson was material I had covered twice already and failed to keep my attention; I kept my gaze focused on the board at the front of the room, admittedly frightened to catch the gaze of Rosalie. I felt her scrutinising me through the entire lesson, occasionally she would shake her head slightly or mutter to herself: 'impossible!' and 'No, be reasonable Rosalie!' were a few of her mumblings which no human would have been able to hear.

I had my possessions neatly packed away a few minutes before the bell signalled the end of class, and for the second time that day, I was the first out of the classroom. Leaving a very suspicious vampire behind me.

I ran at a fast human pace to my car; a plan was already formulating in my mind and I planned to put it into action before anybody – and by anybody, I meant vampire – was able to stop me. I was easily the first out of the parking lot and was at our apartment within twenty minutes. I wanted to go find Daniel while he was still hunting. I had to get away, to think. I hastily packed a backpack, necessities only, As well as a worn book and my iPod. I decided to grab something to eat before I left, I didn't feel up to hunting on the way and decided that a sandwich would be enough. I obviously wasn't fast enough though. I heard the feet approaching my door and the murmurs that no human would have heard but were a clear as daylight to my ears.

**Alice POV**

"Swan. His surname is Swan." Rosalie stated, her voice almost emotionless as she climbed into the front seat of her lavish car in the school parking lot.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Emmett asked from the passenger seat beside her. Both me and Jasper leant forward to engage ourselves in the conversation.

"Anthony. The new boy. Anthony Swan." Rosalie said.

"Why's that so shocking? It's a common enough surname." Emmett argued, still completely oblivious. I knew that I could sense where this was leading.

"Don't you see?!" Rosalie's temper began to fume. "_Swan._ Anthony _Swan._ As in Bella _Swan_. Am I the only person that thinks he looks like _her_?! And like _Edward_!?" All but Rosalie's mouths fell open. "That.... boy isn't _human_! He's not warm enough, Jasper can't sense his emotions! He managed to knock him over! Edward has a son! A SON!"

"Oh my God." That was the only reaction that came from each occupying member of the car.

Eventually, the silence was broken by Emmett: "Well, I didn't think that Eddie had it in him!"

Needless to say, everybody turned to glare at him. "Do you think Edward knows?" My gorgeous husband broke the silence, putting everybody deep into thought.

"I doubt it," I started, "we would have known if he did." There were several mumblings of agreement.

"What do you think we should do?" Jasper questioned further.

"I think that we should confront him, his scent will be easy to trace. I do think that we should call Carlisle and Esme though."

"What about Edward?" Emmett inquired, Rosalie was the one to reply.

"I'm not sure that we should tell him yet. We should break it to him slowly."

"Dude, are you forgetting that he can read our thoughts?!" Emmett asked, bewildered.

He received a slap around the back of his head from Rosalie.

**Half an hour later – 3****rd**** Person POV (It wouldn't work in any other!)**

"Are you sure you're right about this, despite the fact that it's biologically impossible?" Carlisle questioned the five vampires around him as the elevator crawled slowly to the second floor. Carlisle was finding it difficult to believe that a human and a vampire could have a child; he had heard of the legends of course, but never believed them to be true. The way in which his 'children' had spoken though was beginning to question said beliefs.

"Yes!" Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett hissed at once, bored of explaining and impatient. Carlisle didn't reply but his facial expression was still sceptical. Esme, on the other hand, was finding it hard to hold in a smile and was clutching her hand to stop herself from fidgeting. Jasper was varying from this to wary, to sceptical; his wife, Alice, was more hyper than usual and was secretly planning ways to take her newly discovered nephew shopping, hoping that he did not share his mother's distaste for the hyper pixie's beloved past-time. Emmett was in a similar state as Alice, but rather than planning shopping excursions, was planning ways to convince his 'nephew' to wrestle. Rosalie, like Carlisle, was wary; she was unsure what to expect from the boy and, honestly, she was a little jealous, not that she would admit so. Only she and Jasper knew. Rosalie had never got on well with Bella and was jealous that she had a child, she was also angry at her brother, Edward, for not being there for his child.

As the doors pinged open, it was difficult to stop both Alice and Esme from pelting at vampire speed down the corridor, Emmett was also trying to do so but Rosalie had clamped her arm onto his. "I can't wait to meet him! Is he like Bella? Or Edward? Is he nice?" Esme was really getting excited now.

As the door they searched for came into sight – they could tell from the intensity of the boy's scent – they became more restless. We were about half way down said corridor when the door opened, revealing a casually dressed Anthony. They stopped dead in their tracks, unsure what to do and caught off guard, although three of the vampires, Esme, Alice and Emmett, still had shockingly large grins plastered upon their faces.

"I heard you coming." He stated simply, in reply to their surprised faces. "I take it you're here to see me?"

**Okay, okay, I'm sorry for not updating in a while what with school and coursework, etc, etc; but I'm on half term now! Woop! So, I'll try and update by Thursday. After that, I won't be able to for a couple of weeks: School trip to Greece! **

**BTW – If you got an alert saying that I updated and then found that there was no new chapter, it's because I did update but then changed my mind about some stuff so deleted it and re-edited the chapter :D. **

**Anywayyz.... two questions my darling readers:**

**How should Edward find out about Anthony?! Oh the drama!**

**Bella.... Should she have any powers, if so then what? What should the Cullen's reactions be when they see her? And Anthony? **

**Ok, random idea.... I was lying in my bed and thinking (as you do) and couldn't help but think: **_**'surely if Bella did live, then she would have tracked down Anthony?' **_**Of course, I didn't get much sleep after my realisation. So I thought: '**_**If she lost her memory, then she might have forgotten about him.**_**' **

**Now for your treasured opinions: Should she forget? If so, how much should she forget? Should she remember the Cullens? Also, how long should it take her to remember? What should she be like when she sees the Cullens: '**_**Oh look, it's my long-lost vampire-lover and my half-human/half-vampire son who I never thought I'd see again, eating lunch in the cafeteria together, I think I'll go and say hi'**_** is not a good idea. And also, how would Bella be different from normal vampires? What with being bitten by Anthony?**

**Love you my darlings!**

**Becky  
xx**


	9. I'm back!

IT'S BEEN LIKE TWO YEARS. THAT'S CRAZY.

I might come back.

Tweet me: tyrotoxxism  
Ideas would be nice :) 3


End file.
